1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of housings for enclosing vehicle belt retractors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automatic locking retractors and inertia locking retractors each include a spool rotatably mounted to a frame with a belt wrappingly mounted to the spool. Typically, the retractors are mounted within plastic housings to conceal the spool and limit access thereto. In certain instances, dirt and foreign material becomes caked or attached to the belt which is then withdrawn into the retractor. Disclosed herein is a boot or housing which extends around the retractor with the boot having an entrance slot through which the belt passes. The slot is designed to engage the belt and remove dirt and foreign material from the belt as the belt is withdrawn into the retractor.